


Baby, you're worth it

by hereforthehurts



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Caretaker Asami, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Korra being a stubborn bitch, Sick Korra, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, emeto, korra whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: “Just go. I’ll be fine.” Korra's voice wasn’t hoarse as much as completely exhausted. “I’ll just sleep.”( She wasn't )ORA fic where Korra, that stubborn bitch, somehow convinced Asami to leave her home alone with a stomach bug.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Baby, you're worth it

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so um while i was browsing through my sickfic documents in my laptop, I found this rlly good one and decided to edit it from my OC into Korrasami. The thing is ,,,, i have a feeling that it isn't mine, somehow ??? I think i did some sort of collab/trade/request kinda thing with a tumblr user years ago but i couldn't remember so if u guys ever found a version of this fic somewhere else, pls note that it's theirs and not mine :-) okay thamk u !!! enjoy some Korra whump

“Just go. I’ll be fine.” Her voice wasn’t hoarse as much as completely exhausted. “I’ll just sleep.”  
  
Korra had been sick all day. She had woken Asami up when it was still dark with a frantic cough and a gasp. She had proceeded to vomit up chunks of her dinner all over the dark bedspread. Asami, who had been disoriented enough to not even understand where she was, had woken up as quickly as possible to comfort her.  
  
For the rest of the day, she had been in a state of fever-induced hysteria, throwing up every few hours until her weak stomach could pump out its contents with no fight on Korra’s part.  
  
Asami had spent most of the day cleaning up after her. She did that far more often than she would like, because she had little to no immune system and was terribly bad for not making it to a toilet (or garbage can. or sink. or bucket). Leaving her alone at home would be the last thing on Asami's mind, before the calendar reminds her that she had an important meeting today. But... she couldn't leave Korra, right? She needs her. She couldn't even hold up a glass of water for herself.   
  
When she’d tried to say that to her, Korra wouldn’t hear it. Not being one to feel babied, Korra had insisted her to go. Against her better judgment, Asami had to. Korra would probably insist she was fine until she was on death’s door, and maybe after that. Asami had been trying to get her to open up a bit more, ask for help, admit that she doesn’t feel well for _years_. It was a slow process, and Korra was stubborn when she wanted to be (which was always) for the same old reason—that she was the avatar, that she should be able to handle everything on her own. That was how she ended up where she was now, sitting in a meeting table, listening to some guy in a suit talk about more building plans.  
  
Perhaps it was that Asami operated on a different level than the person talking, or she was just very worried, but her mind kept drifting painfully back to Korra, who she had left in bed to be sick on her own.  
  
She scolded herself for being ridiculous. Korra is an adult. She should be able to take care of herself, right? Asami’s heart still ached.  
  
There is useless, if she’s just spending her time sitting here doing nothing other than worrying over Korra, not even being able to focus on her work because she was just worrying too much. Might as well just skip the meeting and go home to her.  
  
That was until when she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her front pocket.   
  
She fished it out of her bag. It was Korra. Asami’s stomach froze over with guilt, trying to keep her hand from shaking.  
  
She raised her hand, and the guy nodded, which allows her to grab her belongings and run out of the room to answer the call.  
  
“Hello?” She said, her heart thumping as she waited in anxiety.  
  
It took a while for her to answer. “A… Asami?” her voice echoed.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s me. Are you okay?” She let out her breath. At least Korra could still manage to talk.  
  
Korra took a deep breath. She heard it shake. A small hiccup, a sob, and then a retch. “Can — can you come home, please?”  
  
If it was physically possible for a heart to rip in two, hers would have.  
  
“I — oh my God, okay, okay. Of course.” She cooed. “I’ll be right home. Hang tight, okay? I’ll be right there, I promise. Love you.”  
  
Korra hiccupped once more before agreeing and ending the phone call.   
  
The traffic seemed to take forever, and all she could think of was Korra, the poor girl, huddled up on the bathroom floor alone, fevered out of her mind, and crying. Republic City, she and Korra agreed, was a great place to explore and live. But it was not a great place to move quickly, especially in snow when everything seemed to be in slow motion.

She ran as fast as she can, bumping into people and almost slipping a few times on the ice-covered sidewalk, and ran all the way up four sets of stairs once she was inside the apartment building.  
  
She found her on the bathroom floor. She was kneeling in front of the toilet with her head resting on the seat. Apparently, she had been in such a hurry she hadn’t had time to lift it up. Korra’s teeth were chattering and fresh and dried vomit clung to her lips and chin. Her hair was a mess, the color of her face was pale grey and bright red. Tears and sweat moistened her skin. She looked tiredly up at Asami when she walked in.  
  
Any breath Asami had had while entering the house was gone. How long had she been like ther before calling? She gasped and knelt beside her, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her gently. 

“ _Hey_ , hey, hey,” Asami whispered, and she winced before opening her sad, tired amber eyes. “How’re you feeling now? Still sick? Do you want to go back to bed?”  
  
Korra shook her head and croaked quietly: “I still feel sick.”  
  
After a hum and a moment of deliberation, Asami stood shakily. Korra let out a piteous whine. “I’ll be right back, okay?” She told her softly. “I’m just getting some things.”  
  
Asami went over a checklist. What do you do when someone seems delirious from fever? A light blanket to stop the shivering, fever reducers, water, a thermometer… she grabbed what she could in the time slot she allowed herself to be away from Korra.  
  
Korra’s eyes were closed when he reentered the bathroom, wetness pooling on the seat of the toilet on which she was leaning. A few more tears slowly made their way down her face when she looked at her.  
  
“You’re back,” she whispered, as if it was an unbelievable thing.  
  
“Yeah, I’m back. When was the last time you took your temperature?”  
  
Korra shook her head. That was off to a flying start. Korra was hard enough to take care of when she was lucid, and Asami wasn’t emotionally ready to challenge the delirious, upset, feverish girl.   
  
She bent down beside her anyway and opened her mouth, motioning for her to do the same. Sleepily, Korra did it. Asami made sure it was under her tongue, and closed her own mouth. Korra followed suit. When the thermometer wobbled, she held it in place with one hand, the other gently stroking Korra’s warm and clammy cheek, and cooed gently. Under Asami’s ministrations, her eyes slid shut. She jerked when the thermometer beeped, and Asami’s heart hurt all over again.  
  
It was bad. It was high. But it was fixable. Not, however, if she didn’t get off the bathroom floor.  
  
“Can I move you to bed? It’ll be a lot more comfortable.” Asami said softly.  
  
“I’m going to puke,” Korra insisted. There was nothing left for her body to puke up, and she had not gotten anything inside her since she puked the last time.  
  
“I’ll get you a bucket, it’s okay. I’m going to take care of it.”  
  
Asami slid her arms around her and lifted her up, which earned her a whine, but surely a few moments of being carried was better than hours spent on the bathroom floor. Korra was dead weight in her arms. Carrying her bridal style perhaps hadn’t been the best option, but it certainly was the easiest way to pick her up. Korra shivered and hugged her arms into her body, curling further into Asami for warmth.  
  
Suddenly, Korra went stone still. Asami nearly stopped as well, afraid that she had lost consciousness, but when she looked down Korra’s blue eyes were still open. She felt her shift slightly, and then her mouth dropped open and spilled forth a watery mouthful of stomach acid. It splashed down on her, who was already more or less covered, and also on Asami, who couldn’t care less about the vomit and was altogether more concerned about the girl in her arms, who had begun to cry.  
  
“I’m s-sorry,” her breath hitched, and she gagged again, unproductively this time. “I’m really sorry—“  
  
Asami decided to move her to the couch instead, since it was closer, and placed her gently in it, moving aside the pillows.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Asami murmured. “Just let me take care of you. There’s nothing to be sorry for. You will get through this, I promise.”  
  
“I—I’m gonna—“ Korra lurched forward, a hand over her mouth, tears falling off her cheeks once more.   
  
“Woah, hold on, hold on!” she ran to the closest trash can—which was layered with plastic and empty, thankfully— and put it right under her just the right time for the sick girl to throw everything she had left up.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Asami said softly, once she managed to hold the trash can still with one hand, her other one moving back and forth up Korra’s back. “Let it out. It’s better that way.”  
  
Korra whimpered, as she spit hotly into the bucket, but staying in the same position as her breaths became more ragged.  
  
“You okay? Are you done?” She asked her, rubbing her back still.  
  
Korra didn’t even have enough time to shake her head before another wave of sick brought out, burying her head farther inside the can. Luckily her hair was tied into a tight ponytail Asami did for her earlier, so that she didn’t have to deal with it again.  
  
“Whoa, okay. Okay. Take all the time you need, no rush.” She told her, as more vomit streamed down her mouth and nose. Sometimes, when Korra was _really_ sick, like there, vomit would also come out of her nose too, and she hates it. It stopped again, but Korra still haven’t moved from her hunching position. Asami stayed there, patiently still rubbing her back. “You good, Korra?”  
  
Korra shook, squeezing tears out of her eyes. “ _H-hurts_.”  
  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” She said softly, as the sick girl retched and heaved into the can, but nothing came out—not even a single bit of water, or bile.“Korra, Korra—there’s nothing left. You have to calm down. Deep breaths, honey. You can do it. Breathe.”  
  
It took a while, but Korra finally collapsed into her arms — tears, vomit, sweat and all. Asami couldn’t care less.  
  
“Ssh, it’s okay. Poor baby. You’re going to be alright, ‘Kay?” She whispered softly into her ear, caressing her hair. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
  
The night was long and full of tears. Once Asami had managed to clean her up, try to bring down her fever, and get drugs in her system, she was sure she wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night. When she finally crawled into couch next to Korra, who was shaking turbulently, but sleeping all the same, she smiled. Korra, seeming to sense her presence in the bed, wriggled over and nuzzled her face into Asami’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
Korra could call at any time, from any place, and Asami would always come running. She was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeauh i love soft caretaker Asami ,,,, 
> 
> [tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
